Ojos Asi Eyes like yours
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Not nice to meet you

Ok, this is my second fanfic, which is also AU. I got this idea during Civic class. I was falling asleep, then voila! So, there you go! It's mainly **Romy** with Jonda, X-ietro and Anlocke plus many others. Enjoy!

Summary: "Why don't yah take up Spanish?" Rogue asked. "Now why would Remy do dat?" Remy frowned. "Who knows, might be interesting…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ojos Así (Eyes Like Yours)

**Chapter 1- Not nice to meet you**

A new school year. Students were complaining about their classes. A motorcycle pulled up in the parking lot. It was red and black and two people were on it. The passenger took off her helmet.

"Remy, babe, hurry up." Belladonna whined. Remy sighed and took off his helmet. He looked around the school. He would have fun this year. He got accepted to Ivy League next fall. John and Pietro got accepted too. Bella tugged on his sleeve. He got off the bike and made their way to their usual spot. He was greeted by best friend St. John Allerdyce.

"Hey mate! Last year, you excited?"

"Yeah. What class do y' have?" He peered over John's class schedule.

"The usual. So, you want to take up a new subject?"

"Why not? After all, we're supposed to have fun dis year." Remy said. Belladonna rolled her eyes and went away to look for Crystal. Remy shrugged.

"You not looking after your shelia?" John asked.

"She can take care of herself."

"Are you getting bored with her mate?" John nudged Remy. Remy stayed silent. "Dude!" John gasped.

"No, de fillie is fine."

"Man, you freaked me out. Bella will have a fit if you ever dump her."

"Remy knows. So, where is Wanda?"

"She's not here yet. Pietro is here though."

"Let's go then, mon ami." Remy said. Pietro was making out with Crystal when both guys saw him.

"Guys! Hey, you are here!" Pietro said.

"Bella is looking fo' y'." Crystal blew a kiss at Pietro and left.

"Pietro, y' still wit de fillie?" Remy asked. They sat down on a bench.

"What's wrong with Crystal? She's…"

"Nothing. So, what you taking?"

"Don't have a clue. Crystal came just as soon as I got my schedule. Oh. Same as last year."

"Remy is going to get his schedule." Remy walked away.

"We'll be here, mate!" John yelled.

"Hey sis." Pietro said. John smiled as Wanda approached.

"Hello, shelia." He smirked. He pulled Wanda on his waist but Wanda pushed his hands away.

"Not now, John. I just came to say hi. I gotta go." Wanda said and John pouted. "I'll see you later." Wanda smiled and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rogue stood by her car. She yawned and took a peek at school's giant clock hanging on the school hall's wall. Soon, she saw Lexa.

"Lex! Over here, bitch!" She yelled.

"Who are you calling bitch, bitch?" Lexa asked. She raised her eyebrows. Rogue smirked. Both of them shared a laugh. Rogue had moved here to Bayville during the holidays. Both girls met and got on well. It was no big surprise since both girls were Goths and had the same I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. Lexa had introduced Rogue to all her friends, who were mostly Goths.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Rogue said.

"Hey, did you forget me again?" Tabby stood behind them, her hands resting on her waist.

Rogue raised her eyebrows. She had no clue what her friend was talking about.

"Of course not." Lexa slung an arm over Tabby.

"You did, didn't you?"

"…"

"Guys!" Tabby stopped and looked at the two older girls. She looked shocked.

"What!" Lexa and Rogue said. "We didn't."

"Hey." The girls turned around to see Wanda. "How do you like Bayville High so far?"

"It's ok, ah guess. For now."

"Are we going or what?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. Got your time table?"

"No, let's go get it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hello."

"What's up?" Lance shook his hand. "So you are the new kid huh?"

"Ja. Zat is me. I'm Kurt. Kurt Wagner."

"I'm Warren. Captain of the football team."

"Hey, I'm Lance Alvers. Co-captain." Lance shook Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded.

"So, you play well?" Lance looked up and down at Kurt.

"Vell, I don't suck if zat's vat you mean." Kurt said.

"We'll give you trials after school. Are you fine with that?"

"Ja."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Remy!" Bobby shouted.

"Hey, Bobby, wat's going on?" Remy looked at the girl who was clinging on Bobby's arm.

"Nothing much." Bobby said as his eyes traveled to the girl. "This is Christie." He raised his eyebrows, wanting an answer from Remy.

"Nice t' meet y', Christie." Remy said. He gave a slight nod to Bobby who smirked. "See y' later, Bobby."

Remy walked to class. Bella was preoccupied in the Girls' Room so he was alone. He was about to go in to the Science Lab. when something caught his eye. A girl. She was wearing black from top to toe. She saw Remy and raised her eyebrow but turned away in a moment. She walked into a classroom. Remy lingered at the door for a while, and then he went in.

Later during break, he saw her again. She was leaning against the school fence, talking to her friend. Remy knew she was new because he would have dated her already if she wasn't.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_After school _

"Remy wants t' take a new class dis year." Remy said.

"Well, Mr. LeBeau, I suppose if you are not too busy…"

"Oh, Remy is always free."

"Alright then. You come back tomorrow and we will arrange everything."

"Will do."

Remy walked out of the principal's office. Bella was hanging out by his locker as usual.

"Chere, where have you been?" Bella pouted. Remy shrugged.

"Just t' see de principal, Bella."

"What! Remy, are you in trouble, chere?" Bella asked anxiously. She wrapped herself around Remy. Remy shook her off.

"It's nothing, Bella. Don't worry. Remy just wanted to take an extra class. So, wat should Remy take?"

"I dunno, Rem." Bella frowned. "French?"

"Now why would Remy take a subject he is already taking?" Remy asked.

"Why don't yah take up Spanish?" Remy turned round.

He saw a very beautiful girl standing in front of him, arms folded. She was leaning on what seemed to be her locker. This girl was the reason he was so dreamy today. She had caught his eye in the morning when she was hanging around with Wanda and some other girls.

"Now why would Remy do dat?" Remy frowned.

"Who knows, might be interesting…" Rogue said. She opened her locker to take out some books. Bella glared at her and wrapped herself around Remy. Remy ignored her and continued to gaze at Rogue. She closed her locker and left. Remy followed her and Bella frowned.

"Rem babe, let's go. My pere will be angry at me."

"Y' go by yourself Bella. I'm busy." He shrugged her off.

"Mais…" She trailed off and stomped away.

Remy went after Rogue.

"Excuse moi. I'm Remy LeBeau." Remy held out his hand. Rogue didn't shake it so Remy put his hand in his pocket.

"Anna." She said after a while.

"Anna. Nice to meet y', chere."

"Yeah. But yah can call meh Rogue. Everyone does." She said.

"So, Rogue, would y' mind accompanying Remy for the rest of de day?"

"Never in a million years, LeBeau."

"Why not?"

Rogue just arched her eyebrows and walked away. Remy stared in disbelief. No girl had ever turned him away before. That was certainly a first.

"Mind telling Remy why?"

"First of all, ah don't like playboys, second, that third person thing is really annoying and last of all, ah don't like yah."

"Why? Remy be hurt, chere." He faked a sad face.

Rogue smirked. She patted Remy's cheek and left. Remy continued to follow her.

"Chere, Remy just wants t' take a belle femme out. Is dat wrong?"

"No, LeBeau. Tell yah what, if yah want a beautiful girl to take out, go to yahr girl friend. Yah have one, don't ya?" Rogue said. Remy was flabbergasted. "Goodbye LeBeau."

"Y' cold chere."

Rogue turned around to say, "Ah know, LeBeau."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oooh… Rogue's being cold to poor Remy. Hehe. Don't worry, it won't last long. I'm so happy I found time to do this story. Writing is my life. Your reviews will be ever so much appreciated, plus that is the thing that keeps me going. Please review!


	2. Just another school day I hate

I'm back! Well, I wasn't gone but… Ok, to business.

Hmm… what's going on in this chapter? Well, Kurt has his try-outs and he meets Amanda. And Pietro argues with someone. An OC here, but she won't last long. I have put up a list of the characters incase you get confused.

**Disclaimer: You know it, so do I. I should stop dreaming. But one day, it will be mine. Bwahahahahahaha!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Cast**

Evan**-16, **Piotr**-18, **Todd**-17, **Fred**-18**

**(Prep) **Remy**-18, (Goth) **Rogue**-17**

**  
(Prep) **John **18, (Goth) **Wanda**-17 **

**(Prep) **Pietro**-17, (Goth) **Lexa**-17**

**(Jock) **Warren**-18, (Goth) **Elizabeth**-18**

**(Jock) **Lance**-17, (Geek) **Kitty**-16**

**(Jock) **Ray**-17, (Geek) **Jubilee**-16**

**(Jock) **Roberto**-17, (Prep) **Amara**-16**

**(Prep) **Bobby**-16, (Goth) **Tabby** -16**

**(Geek) **Sam**-18, (Goth) **Rahne**-18**

**(Jock) **Jamie**-17, (Geek) **Danielle**-17**

**(Jock) **Kurt**-16, (Prep) **Amanda-**16**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2- Just another school day I hate **

"Nervous?" Ray asked Kurt. He shook his head. "Well, good luck. But you seem like a good player so I guess it'll be no problem."

"Ja. Thanks."

"Kurt!" Lance called Kurt over to the field. Kurt nodded to Ray who nodded back and gave him a thumbs up. He ran onto the field.

"Ja."

"Ok, we'll be having a game. The guys need to train anyway."

After a while, Warren called it a day.

"You played good." Warren said.

"Yeah. That was good."

"Thanks. So, I'm on the team?"

"Definitely."

Kurt nodded and grinned.

"Hey, Lance!" Nicole ran onto the field and hugged him.

"That's his girlfriend. Soon, you'll get your own group of girls clinging onto you too." Warren whispered. Warren winked and walked away.

Lance kissed Nicole and both of them went off the field. Kurt was left standing there. He saw a few girls watching nearby and one of them captured his eye. He walked towards them.

"Hey." He said. One of the girls blushed.

"Hey." Said the one that Kurt was looking at. "You're new here."

"I know. Kurt Wagner."

"Hmm… Kurt Wagner. Nice to meet you." She smiled. The girls behind her were whispering. They giggled. The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't mind them."

"So, vhat's your name?"

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." She winked and walked away, the group of giggling girls staring at him.

Kurt grinned. He liked this girl.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, brother. How's school?" Rogue asked as Kurt climbed into her convertible.

"Ja. It was good. How's yours?"

Rogue smirked and started the engine. She didn't answer him.

"Oh, by the way Kurt, mom said that she won't be home tonight until around eleven…"

"Movie night!" Kurt yelled at the top of his voice. Rogue grinned. It was a long time since they bonded as brother and sister.

When they got home, Kurt ran to the kitchen to get the food out. Rogue sighed. He's just like a little boy.

"What do yah want tah watch?"

"Er… let me tzhink."

"Not Titanic again, Kurt." Rogue said in a bored voice.

"I vasn't going to choose Titanic."

Kurt opened his mouth again.

"Or Pearl Harbor…"

"Oh man. How about…"

"No. Not 50 First Dates."

"Alright zhen, you pick."

"The Longest Yard or Perfect Score?"

Both of them stayed quiet for a while.

"Both." They said simultaneously and laughed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"He was like all…/sigh/ so cute." Kitty was out of words. Jubilee rolled her eyes. _Do I really need to hear this every damn day of my high school life?_

"Uh-huh, Kit. Mind telling us who the heck you're talking about in the first place?"

"Well, like duh. Lance Alvers."

"She's been having a crush on him since forever." Danielle whispered to Jubs who nodded in agreement.

"So typical. Falling for a jock." Jubs said.

Which was of course being a hypocrite because everyone knew she and the jock, Ray Crisp have this thing going on. Danielle just smiled. She herself was falling for Jamie, also a jock.

"Well, at least I don't worship him and all." She said, reading Danielle's mind but Danielle just shrugged. "I'm off." Jubilee said.

She left the Science Laboratory which was where the kids of Bayville High hung out. She wasn't really a geek but she spent excessive time with them, and soon, everyone was calling her a geek too. Not that she minded. She just punched them in the face. Wanda had once said she should hang out with the Goths, but she declined.

Ray met her at the school gate.

"Hey, Jubs." He said and kissed her.

"Hey, Ray. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the movies with Roberto."

"Yeah, but we had extra practice today. New kid. Name's Kurt Wagner. Let's go, I'll take you home."

"Sure."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Next day…_

Bobby walked behind Tabby in the parking lot.

"Hey, Smith!" He called out. Tabby turned around.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just wondering whether you have a date for the prom?"

"What prom?"

"Senior prom."

"Well, I'm not graduating yet, so I don't see why I should go. Besides, it's open for seniors anyway. We're not allowed in."

"Well, I'm in the band which will be playing then. Band members are allowed to bring a date. Lucky for you, you're coming with me."

"Lucky for me? Sorry, Mr. Drake, I think you got the wrong girl. Miss Betty Smith is that way." Tabby pointed to the flock of bimbos.

Bobby chuckled and leaned on the wall. "What makes you think I want one of those?"

"Beats me. But leave me out of this mess. I'm not interested. With the prom, those girls or even you."

"But I am, Tabby. You see, I have been eyeing you since the beginning of the semester. And I think I like you." Bobby said, smiling at her. Tabby eyed him curiously.

"Bobby, are you on drugs?" She finally said.

Bobby laughed. "No, I assure you I'm not." Tabby nodded.

"Well, thanks but no thanks." Tabby said and started to walk away.

That's when Bobby grabbed her arm, pulled her back, and kissed her, right on the lips. Tabby was shocked. Her eyes were as wide as oranges. The flock of girls stared at them. A few of them screamed. Finally, Bobby pulled away, leaving Tabby dazed. He winked at her.

"Call me when you change your mind." He said 'when' not 'if', he was so sure she would change her mind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yesterday, after they had picked the movie, Rogue and Kurt settled themselves on the couch to watch the first part of the movie until the pizza came. They ate pizza, ice-cream, chips and chocolate just like any other movie night they had throughout the years.

When Kurt got out of the car, he told Rogue not to wait for him, he'll catch a ride from the guys because he had football practice. Anna grunted and parked the car.

Lexa and Wanda were already waiting for her. "Guess what happened yesterday, bitch."

"What?"

"Robert Drake kissed Tabby."

Rogue snorted. "Knew it."

"Knew what?"

"He has a crush on her. Isn't it obvious?"

"No." Both of them said.

"Whatever. What's up?"

"We also heard you met Remy LeBeau."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I know him and he doesn't just talk to people like that. People are introduced to him."

"What a jerk." Rogue said.

"He's not really if you get to know him. He comes to the house a lot to hang out with Pietro, so I know."

"But yah just said he doesn't talk to other people."

"Well, do _you_ walk down the hallway and just talk to the other kids. I mean do you just walk up to them and say 'hi, nice to meet you'?"

"Of course not, that's freaky."

"So there you go."

"Whatever, I still think he's a stuck up, arrogant, egoistic jerk. Not to mention a playboy." Rogue said, frowning.

"Y' talking 'bout me, chere?"

Remy LeBeau was standing behind them.

"Yeah. What are yah going to do about that?" Wanda and Lexa excused themselves and went away, leaving Rogue and Remy in the car park.

"Aww, chere. What did Remy do?" Remy laughed.

"Like ah said, stuck up, arrogant, egoistic jerk."

"Dat's harsh, chere."

"Good."

At this, Remy got irritated. No girl had ever rejected him. No girl had ever called him stuck up. No girl ever treated him this way. Remy thought Rogue was just another one of those girls he could toy around with. But she proved him wrong.

"Excuse moi, mais what is your problem?" Remy asked angrily.

"Nothing!"

"Then? Then why are y' saying all that stuff about Remy?"

"Look, yah can't stop meh if ah want tah talk about yah."

"True. Mais Remy has a reputation in this school. Et Remy can make you pay."

"What? Yahr going to call yahr friends? Then what? Punch meh? Hit meh? Or ruin mah car or locker?"

"No. It's simple. Remy is standing very close to y'. If Remy happens to kiss y', it'll look like Remy dumped Bella and got himself a new girlfriend. And your life will be a living hell, chere. Guys will notice y', grils will hate y', et de best, y'll be under de spotlight, wit Remy by chere's side."

"LeBeau, yahr sick. Just sick." Rogue walked away.

"Au revoir, chere. See y' later." Remy waved to her and winked.

'Oh that bastard!" Rogue growled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yes, the horrible OC is Nicole. Don't worry, there will be a Lancitty. I don't know why but I just love Bobby with Tabby.

I made Remy so evil. Hehehe. And Rogue, she hates him now, but no worries, they'll end up together. Bella will be gone, eventually. Crystal too. Hate them but love to torture them in fanfics.

Next chapter might take a while, cos exams coming again. This time, I will study. Hard. My Chinese is going down the drain. Again, thank you ever so much for the reviews! Love ya'll to bits!


	3. Two bitches down in a day

I managed to escape from the horrible study table! Yay! I can write again/Kisses the keyboard/

Ok, calm down, Jessie. There. Ok. Where was I? Right. In this chapter, Bobby continues his quest for Tabby. Lexa and Pietro argue (I didn't put it in last chapter, sowee.) and a little Jonda. And a little extra thrown in just for you guys if you hate Bella.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I mean it! I do! Really.

Disclaimer- I don't own nothing. And that's that. Stop dreaming, Jessie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3- Two bitches down in a day**

"Hey, shelia!" John said happily as Wanda walked over to him. She smiled and kissed him. Pietro rolled his eyes and got up.

"Jeez, get a room will you?" He said rudely but was ignored. He walked away to find Crystal.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, shelia. Just met the new guy, Kurt Wagner."

"Hmm. Ok." Wanda said and went back to kissing him.

Pietro walked down the hallway. He saw Lexa standing by her locker, holding a stack of books. He had always hated Lexa Howlett, especially after she had humiliated him in front of the whole school once. He 'accidentally' bumped into her, making her books fall unto the floor.

"You…"

"I what?" Pietro asked and smirked.

Lexa took a deep breath, mumbled something and picked the books up. Pietro was a bit shocked at her response but continued to annoy her. When she was about to put the books into the locker, he closed it and walked away. That's when she got angry. She gave all the books to a silent Rahne, except for one. The Complete Works of Oscar Wilde was lying in her hands. She used all her strength and threw it at Pietro. The hard-cover book hit Pietro's head. He yelled in pain and turned around to see Lexa grinning evilly. He walked up to her. That's when his vision clouded and he fainted. Lexa's eyes were full of panic for a millisecond before it faded. She simply opened her locker, calmly took the books from Rahne, put them in her locker and walked off. Rahne followed her, hesitating a little. Someone brought Pietro to the nurse's office where he spent an hour, resting. His head was wrapped in bandages, and he looked miserable. A huge bump had appeared on his head. Pietro cursed at Lexa before settling down on the sofa.

When Pietro got released from the office, he saw Lexa again.

"You…"

"Ah, look who's back. How's your head? Bet it hurts." Lexa said.

"Of course it hurts! Are you crazy?"

"Well, sorry." Lexa said.

"Sorry? Sorry? You throw a book on my head and that's all you can say? You are the most…"

"Pie? Pie? Pie pie! Are you ok?" Crystal ran towards him and hugged him. Pietro pushed her away. "Not now, Crystal." Crystal frowned at him and Lexa.

"You won't get away with this, Howlett."

"Look, if you stopped behaving like a jerk, maybe this wouldn't happen." Lexa said and shrugged.

Pietro saw red. "A jerk? Me? What about you?"

"Me! What about me, Pietro Maximoff? Huh, what about me?"

Pietro glared at her. She glared back. "You. You are a disgusting little…"

"Go on, say it." Lexa dared him to. Crystal was frowning. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped to think about it.

Pietro remained silent. For some reason, he couldn't say it. So Crystal thought she'd help him.

"You are a bitch. A disgusting bitch." Crystal said. Lexa smirked at her.

"Silly girl, didn't your parents ever tell you not to mess with Goths? Angry Goths?"

"There's no such thing. Besides, what can you do?" Crystal said arrogantly. She mouthed 'bitch' at Lexa. Lexa cracked her knuckles. She smiled at Crystal who looked at her curiously. Then, came the punch. A sickening 'thud' was heard. Crystal fell onto the floor and covered her nose.

"My dose! My dose!" Crystal managed to say. Pietro stared at Lexa, then at Crystal. A slight smile played on his mouth before it disappeared. He bent down and helped Crystal up to the nurse's office.

"My dose job. It's ruined." Crystal wailed. Lexa grinned and walked away. Pietro looked back at her. Lexa Howlett was something different.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tabby watched from afar. She laughed when Crystal wailed about her nose, or rather 'dose'. She shook her head at Crystal. Never mess with a Goth. So true. Well, at least that particular Goth.

"Hey, Smith." Someone whispered into her ear.

"What is it, Bobby?" She asked tiredly.

"Well, just thought you might have been too busy to answer my question, so I'm here."

"To… what?"

"Get an answer from you, obviously." Bobby said and leaned in on Tabby. Tabby was leaning against the wall, and Bobby was closing in. Not a nice position to be in.

"Bobby, you're nice and all, but no thanks."

"But…"

"Leave me alone, ok?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll just have to force you."

"Let me see you try." Bobby said and crossed his arms. Tabby fumed. "Come on, it's just one night."

"NO!"

"One night and you can pretend you're not with me."

"Then who would I be with?"

"Erm…" Bobby frowned and thought hard. "Oh c'mon. Let's just go together." He said sweetly.

"It doesn't work on me, the smile." Bobby took off his sweet smile. He sighed and leaned towards Tabby.

"Do all women play hard to get?"

"Play what? No, Bobby, you see, I'm not playing, I'm serious. Now take your hands off me." Tabby said, eyeing Bobby's traveling hand on her waist. He chuckled.

"I'll call you." Bobby said and let go.

"No, what? How did you get my number?"

"Heh. I have my ways. I'll call tonight when your parents are home. I'll tell them I'm your boyfriend who's taking her to the prom."

"What the… You wouldn't dare." Tabby said, still suspicious.

"Is this your number?" Bobby recited the digits. Tabby's mouth dropped open. "I memorized it." Bobby tapped his head. Tabby knew she was in trouble. Her father was way strict about her love life.

"Alright! Fine! Take me!" Tabby yelled, frustrated. Bobby smirked.

"I knew you would say yes." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

Tabby rolled her eyes and moved away just in time. Bobby smirked even harder and winked at her.

"See you tomorrow, _girlfriend_." He said and chuckled.

"What! No! Bobby!" Tabby said. Bobby waved to her and walked away. "Oh shit." Tabby cursed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Wanda chuckled at her brother's bandaged head. She made her way to class after receiving a glare from him. She walked into the classroom and sat down at the back where Rogue saved a seat for her.

"Did you see Lexa just now?" Rogue asked and Wanda shrugged.

"Yup. One of the best things that happened in Bayville High."

"So true." Rogue nodded.

The English teacher aka Miss Noron walks into the class but no one paid attention. She looked around and cleared her throat, very loudly. Everyone ignored her.

"Oh what the hell, I might as well use the time to read some Vogue." She said and walked out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Miss Noron, what are you doing here? Don't you have an English class now?" Principal Kelly asked, checking his watch. Miss Noron nodded sheepishly. She got up and walked out of the teacher's office. The headmaster shook his head and followed her.

This time, some kids noticed her. "Oh hey, Miss _Moron_."

"Hey there, Miss Moron!"

She looked at the principal nervously.

"Miss Mo- I mean Miss Noron, do you have a problem with this class?" Miss Noron sighed and shook her head. The class grinned and was quiet for a rare moment. "Alright then, kids, be nice to Miss Noron. She's only been here for a year." The principal said and left. Miss Noron walked over to the blackboard and began to write some stuff.

That's when someone called over to her. Miss Noron turned around just in time for a duster to hit her square on the face. The class roared in laughter. Rogue grinned when Rahne gave her a thumbs-up. Rogue nodded and pretended to be reading a book.

Miss Noron glared but burst into tears a few moments later. She ran out of the class, "I can't do this anymore!" She wailed.

Wanda gave Rogue a high five and both were laughing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy waited outside at the car park for Rogue to come out. Unfortunately, Bella saw him first. She ran to him and kissed him.

"Remy babe, what's up? Y' avoiding me? Is that it?"

Remy looked down at her. "Bella, Remy is kind of busy now."

"Remy LeBeau! Are y' trying to break us off!"

"Bella, would y' just go home?"

"Remy!"

"Alright, that's it!"

"That's it what?" Bella frowned. Then her mouth dropped open. "No! No, babe. Remy mon amour, I was just…"

Remy sighed. "Look, Bella…"

"I'll call y' tonight, Rem babe." Bella said quickly and left.

She didn't let Remy finish his sentence. She knew what he was going to say. Bella growled. _The bitch had just won his heart. _And she was determined to get it back_. Even if it costs everything I got. I will get Remy back. I'll even fight her… Well, I take that back. No fights. Wouldn't want to ruin my hair, would I?_ At that, Bella flicked her perfect hair. She spotted Rogue coming out of a classroom with her friend.

She walked up to Rogue and slapped her. "You bitch."

"What was that fohr, yah asshole!" Rogue yelled.

"Y' stole Remy away from me!"

"Wait a minute. Ah didn't do anything lahke that."

"Y' liar! Y' stole Remy! Y' seduced him! He wants to break up with me!"

"Bitch, that ain't mah problem. Clearly, yah have problems with him. So why don't yah go fohr couple counseling?"

Bella growled. "Y' whore!"

Wanda glared at her and stepped forward. "That's enough, Bella."

"Shut up Wanda. This doesn't concern y'."

"Yah shut up." Rogue said to Bella. "Don't blame meh fohr all the problems yahr having with him, ok? Ah don't even lahke him." Rogue said. She found this somewhat amusing. Bella thought she liked Remy. She could have laughed if she wasn't so angry.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"That's right. Save your saliva for winning him back." Wanda said.

That's when Bella aimed a punch at Wanda. John who was nearby cleverly caught her fist in his hand.

"That's not nice, Bella." He said, his voice showing traces of anger. "No one hits Wanda. No one." Wanda smirked.

Bella turned around and walked away. Rogue did a surprising thing. She called Bella back.

"Hey Bella. Come back here. Ah have something to tell yah." Bella raised her eyebrow.

"She won't bite you know." Wanda said.

Bella walked back to Rogue. Wanda looked on curiously. So did the crowd that gathered during Bella's burst out. Rogue raised her hand in a quick motion and curled it into a fist. And in a split second, her punch connected with Bella's face. Bella shrieked.

Everyone gasped at the same time. Some actually laughed. Bella covered her face and ran away. Rogue seemed satisfied enough. She cracked her knuckles and she and Wanda made their way to the car park.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

That's all for now. Don't worry. Holidays are coming in just three days or so. Then, two weeks dedicated to writing this story as well as the rest of my others. I know I haven't been updating them lately, sorry. Hmm… how did you like it? Yeah, I said I liked to torture the bitches, so voila! There you go!

Please review and thanks for the past reviews. Phoenix, signing out. Ciao.


	4. Break up!

Yes, I finally have time to write! Curse the exams… Yes, it's the hols now but my ever so 'lovely' father is forcing me to study. Why can't he see I'll never get an A in Math/sigh/

Please enjoy this chapter by yours truly. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4- Break up!**

"Whoa, I can't believe she, like hit Bella!" Kitty jumped up and down. Rogue walked passed the Science Lab. when she heard Kitty talking about her. She stuck her head through the doorway.

"Don't ya'll have something better to do than gossip here?" She growled. Kitty stopped jumping in her seat. Danielle's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me…" Scott said and walked up to Rogue. Rogue examined Scott. That's when Crystal walked into the lab. A huge plaster covered her nose.

She looked around and found Scott standing next to the Goth. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"A bitch standing in front of a Goth and a guy whose IQ is a hundred times higher than yahrs?" Rogue asked. Kitty giggled.

Crystal sneered at her. "Shut up."

Rogue's hand curled into a fist. She held it in front of Crystal. "Want another plaster on yahr nose? Ah thought so."

Crystal turned to Scott. "Here. Finish this by tomorrow." Crystal passed Scott her homework.

"Sorry Crystal. I got stuff to do. I'm busy today." Scott gave the books back. Crystal glared.

"No wonder she left you." Crystal mumbled. She was talking about Jean, who miraculously had the idea to dump him. The rumour passed around like wild fire. Rogue now knew it was true.

"Leave him alone, bitch." Rogue said lazily. Everyone in the room gaped. Scott looked at Rogue, then at Crystal.

"You whore. You are the one who is trying to steal Bella's man, aren't you?" Crystal scowled.

Rogue looked amused. "Shugah, yah got it all wrong here. Ah can't help it if the Cajun lahkes meh. So don't go pointing yahr manicured fingers at meh just because yah don't know how to look after yahr man."

Crystal walked out of the lab angrily. Rogue gave a satisfied smirk. She walked out of the lab after Crystal. Scott raised an eyebrow and looked after Rogue while Kitty was whispering excitedly with Danielle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy stepped into the classroom nervously. His first day learning Spanish. He wondered why he even took the class. Oh right, because of Rogue.

"Is dis classe de espagnol?"

"This is the Spanish class, if that's what you're asking." The teacher said. Remy nodded and sat down. The teacher began the lesson but he wasn't paying attention. His mind and eyes were outside the class, on the school field. On what? Rogue of course.

Rogue was skipping her Algebra class. It's not like the teacher will notice. She caught someone staring at her. She was prepared to point her middle finger when she realized it was Remy. She glared but it's not like he could see anyway. She turned away and walked off to the other side of the field.

"Mister LeBeau."

"Yes, Madame?"

"Mister LeBeau, please pay attention. Now, tell me, what is black in Spanish?"

"Er… noir?"

"Mister LeBeau, do don't play around in my class. I will not tolerate this. Noir is French for black, not Spanish. Now tell me, what is it in Spanish?"

"Is it on de tableau noir?"

"No, it's not on the blackboard, but I did tell the class just now."

"Er… Can Remy aller aux toilettes?" (Go to the bathroom)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy didn't go to the bathroom, instead, yes, he went to find Rogue.

"Chere!"

"Oh gawd, not _yah_ again."

"Oui, Remy again."

"Oh crap." Rogue sighed and got up from the bench.

"Non, cherie, s'asseoir. S'il te plait." (Sit down. Please.)

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Fahne."

"Bonne. Now, tell Remy why y' hate Remy so much."

"Ah don't hate yah, Cajun. Ah just…"

"What?"

Rogue kept silent. She never why she hated him. There was no explanation for that. She just took one look at him and thought…

"Chere… Y' can't judge a book buy its cover. Y' know that, right?"

Rogue looked at him. She noticed something. He had the most extraordinary eyes. Red on black. They were amazing. She opened her mouth to say something but she forgot her words. Those eyes were enchanting.

"Cherie? Chere?" Remy shook her lightly. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Your eyes…"

"Oui?" Remy realized that he forgot to wear his contacts. Oops.

"They…"

"Laide?" (Ugly?)

"No. They look beautiful." Rogue said. Remy was surprised by her answer. No one ever said that his eyes were beautiful. Not even Henri. He smiled.

"Merci, chere. No one ever said dat to Remy before."

Rogue actually blushed. "Their loss. They look very beautiful." She said and she wasn't lying.

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a pair of dark glasses. He put them on and smiled at her again.

"Chere might t'ink it's beautiful mais other people won't." Rogue nodded. "Y' haven't answered Remy, chere. Why do y' hate Remy?"

"Ah don't hate yah, swamp rat, but sometimes yah are a bit arrogant and egocentric."

"Remy is not, chere." Remy mocked sad.

"Yes yah are, swampy." Rogue laughed.

"Chere, yah can stop staring at Remy's eyes now." He said. Rogue looked away. Her face went beetroot. "Mais chere, y'r eyes are beautiful too."

Rogue looked back at him_. Mah eyes?_

"Oui, chere." Remy said when he saw her expression. "Y'r eyes."

Rogue's eyes were emerald and they _were_ beautiful. She smiled.

"Yah know what, Cajun? Maybe yah ain't that bad after all." Rogue said softly.

"Of course, cherie." He was getting to her. He smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mr. LeBeau, I am understood that you were excused to the restroom and you never came back?"

"Oui, Principal Kelly."

"You say you want to take Spanish so I let you. You are a bright student, LeBeau, don't let me down. I know you're already accepted to Ivy League, but please, mind your behavior."

"Oui." Remy stifled a laugh. He walked out to see Bella.

"Remy babe, we need to talk."

"Bella, not now."

"Please, Rem." She dragged Remy towards the car park.

"Bella, class starts in five…"

"S'il te plait…"

"Two minutes, Bella."

Bella stopped and turned around. Remy stopped too. She moved up to him and started kissing him. Remy was taken aback. He pushed her away.

"Bella, now is not the time for games."

"Remy baby… Y'…"

"Remy has changed, Bella."

"Is that bitch, isn't it?" Bella glowered. Remy frowned.

"Don't y' call Rogue a bitch, Bella."

"Y' see! That's exactly what I mean! You like her, don't you?"

Remy stared at her. "Oui. Remy likes her."

"But Remy, we're together!"

"Not anymore, Bella."

"Remy LeBeau!"

"Bella… enough."

"You wait 'till Marcus hears about this." Bella marched off. Remy rolled his eyes and went to class.

It was his English class and Remy was bored out of his wits. John was no fun too. He was busy playing with his new lighter. A birthday present from Wanda.

"Mate, this is so cool!"

"Remy broke up wit Bella."

"Mate, you fooling me? Naw. That can't be."

"Remy isn't playing, John. Remy dumped her."

"LeBeau! Allerdyce! Pay attention!"

They looked up to see the teacher glaring at them. Remy shrugged and waved at the teacher to carry on. She frowned but turned back to the blackboard.

"Mate, you are serious?" John whispered.

"Serious, mon ami. Remy wants a new petite amie."

"New what?"

"Girlfriend."

"Whoa, mate! Marcus is gonna kill you." John whispered excitedly. Remy nodded.

The teacher turned again. They looked at her innocently.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The news traveled like wildfire. Everyone was talking about Remy and Bella's breakup. Girls flocked over Remy again. But he didn't like it. He saw less and less of Rogue, probably because she thought he turned back to the self-centered guy again. He caught a glimpse of her in the Science Lab. and that was it.

"Chere, where have y' been?" He asked her when he finally managed to speak to her. They were in the car park.

"Busy."

"Chere?"

"Ah was finishing up my Science project, ah needed the extra credit." She said, smiling.

"Really? Y' made Remy t'ink chere was avoiding Remy." He said.

She shook her head. "Ah'm not lahke that, LeBeau. Ah think yah know meh better than that."

"Dat's the t'ing chere. Remy doesn't know anyt'ing about y'."

There was a moment of silence.

"What do yah want tah know?"

"Why do y' want everybody to call y' Rogue when y'r name is Anna, chere?"

"Ah don't know. It suited meh better than Anna, ah guess."

Remy nodded. "Then, do y' have un frère or une soeur?"

"A brother."

Remy waited for her to continue.

Rogue sighed. "Yah are so nosy. His name is Kurt. He's here too, in Bayville High."

"Kurt? Kurt Wagner? The new guy on de football team?"

"Yeah."

"Mais y'r surname is different than his…"

"Darkholme? Yeah. Long story. Maybe ah'll tell yah one day."

"What do yah like?"

"Ah lahke Ruffles. Cheddar and Sour Cream. And ah lahke chocolate, everything chocolate actually. And gummy bears and jelly beans. And ah hate celery. Ah hate carrots and ah hate broccoli."

Remy absorbed everything. "Tell meh, chere, when's y'r birthday?"

"Why do yah want tah know?"

"Just because."

"Ah'm not gonna tell yah."

"Mais chere…"

"Another time Cajun. Ah gotta go." She walked towards her convertible. She turned around. "Let's make a deal, LeBeau. Ah'll tell yah mah birthday when yah let meh ride yahr bike."

"Hell no chere. Y' know how hard it was to ste… buy it?"

"How?"

"Well… hard." Remy said.

"Well, do we have a deal or not?"

"Non."

"Fahne. Yahr loss." Rogue shrugged and started the car. "Goodbye, swamp rat."

"Au revoir, river rat."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thank you for the reviews and please press that tiny button. Do it, please. You know you want to. XD


	5. It's all Romy

Yes, I am back! I decided not to study for my exams. Kidding! XD

In this chapter, Marcus comes to beat Remy into a bloody pulp, but of course Remy fights back. Big fight. And then… hehehe.

And there's Romy in here. Pietro grows closer to Lexa and a little of Lancitty. Hope you like it. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5- It's all Romy**

"Bella? Why are you crying?" Marcus frowned. Bella just shook her head.

"It's… it's nothing." She sniffed.

"Bella, tell me."

"Remy broke up with me, Marcus. He said he liked someone… someone else." Bella sobbed.

Marcus frowned. "But why? Doesn't he like you?"

"He likes someone else."

"Who?"

"This new girl called Anna Darkholme."

"I'll go beat him up…" Marcus muttered angrily.

"No! Don't…"

But Marcus was already gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Lexa."

"It's you." Lexa said and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just want to apologize about what happened."

"Really?" Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Fine, apology accepted." She extended her hand, which Pietro shook.

"So, you busy tonight?"

"Why?"

"Want to know how you learnt to punch like that." He said.

Lexa laughed.

"So you free?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I'll pick you up?"

"Whatever." Lexa said and walked away. Pietro looked after her and smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Are you Anna?"

"Yes." Rogue said slowly. She looked at the man. He was about six feet tall with broad shoulders with rock hard muscles. "Why?"

"You stay away from Remy LeBeau, ok? I don't want you disturbing him and Bella."

"Bella? Wait, yahr Marcus, aren't yah?"

"Yes. Remember." Marcus cracked his knuckles.

"Look, what ah do is none of yahr business. It's not mah fault Remy dumped her."

Marcus aimed a fist at her but someone cleverly caught the fist in his hands. Rogue looked up to see Remy.

"Wrong t'ing to do, Marcus. Never hit a lady." Remy growled. Marcus glared.

"That's really none of your business, is it? Move away. I'll deal with you later." Marcus was keen on making Rogue pay for her words.

"Marcus, leave her out of dis."

"No."

"Marcus!" Remy charged at him. Marcus was caught by surprise. He was thrown onto the ground. A crowd of students surrounded them. Someone yelled 'fight!'. John made his way through the crowd and pulled them apart but Marcus pushed him away.

"Back off."

"No way mate."

"Aussie, leave out of dis."

John sighed.

Marcus threw punches at Remy while he dodged Remy's own puches.

"Stop being silly, Marcus."

"You dumped Bella! You made her sad."

"Look, homme, we're weren't a match. Remy couldn't possibly stand her!" Remy said. Both guys were panting hard. Marcus just roared and charged at Remy. Remy was being hit countless times. His nose was bleeding.

"Stop!" Rogue yelled.

Remy groaned as Marcus punched his stomach. But he mustered enough strength to push Marcus off. He hit Marcus in the head and the big guy fell to the ground. Remy shook his head. Rogue ran to him to give him support. Remy gratefully leaned on her. John went to help.

"Told you to stop, mate." John said. Remy groaned again and they led him to the nurse's office.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"How are yah?" Rogue asked. Remy was sitting on the sofa with his closed. The nurse had gone out for lunch so they were alone. He opened his eyes and gazed at her eyes.

"Remy has been better before."

Rogue nodded. "What yah did out there…"

"Yeah. Y' must t'ink Remy is one crazy homme."

"No."

Remy smiled.

"It was stupid, Cajun." The smile faded. "Why on earth did yah do that?"

"He would have hit y', chere." Remy said. He looked down. Rogue sighed.

"Thirsty?" Rogue handed him a bottle of water.

"Merci, chere. How bad does Remy look?"

"Pretty bad."

Remy nodded.

"Remy will let y' ride his bike if chere tells Remy chere's birthday."

"Really?"

"Oui." Remy said softly.

Rogue smiled. "May 1st."

"Really chere?"

"Really."

Remy nodded. "We can go for a ride when Remy feels better."

"Sure." Rogue smiled and got up. Remy caught her hand and pulled her towards him. Rogue was surprised. She felt his lips on her. He bit her lip, wanting her to let him in. She opened mouth and his tongue snuck in. They battled for a while until Rogue pulled away for breath. Remy smiled at her and pulled her in again for more. Rogue sat on the bed next to him and he cupped her face in his hands and continued kissing her. Rogue put her arms around Remy's neck and deepened the kiss. Remy loved the way she kissed. He wanted more. His hands traveled from her face to her waist…

"Ahem."

They pulled away. Rogue went red and Remy coughed. The nurse was staring at them, her hands in her hips.

"Ah should go." Rogue said to Remy and gave him a peck on the cheek. Remy nodded and Rogue left. The nurse retired to her desk and Remy glared at her. She just ruined the moment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ah kissed him." Rogue said to Wanda. Wanda choked on her pizza.

"Who?" John asked. He gave Wanda his orange juice. She drink some and muttered a thanks. She regained composure.

"You mean Remy?"

"Yeah." Rogue looked down at her tortillas. Pietro chuckled and Lexa gaped.

"How is he?" John asked.

"He's fahne."

"I'm sure he is." Pietro teased.

"Shut up." Wanda said.

"Hey!"

"You heard her, hush!" Lexa said and continued to look at Rogue for answers.

"Not now." She simply said.

"So I get to hear it, right, shelia?" John asked Wanda. She shook her head and got up. She threw the pizza in the bin.

"Tastes like cardboard." She said. Rogue followed her and Lexa stood up too.

"Women…" Pietro murmured.

"I heard that!" Wanda said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Lance." Gina said seductively. Lance had dumped his girlfriend. He was single again. Nicole wasn't his type.

"Hey there, hot stuff." He said and sat next to her.

"I'm having a party at my place tonight. You wanna come?" Gina traced her fingers up and down Lance's chest. Lance smirked.

"I'll be there." He got up and walked away.

He turned around to wink at Gina. He was walking backwards.

Just then, Kitty was walking. She was reading her notes for her Chemistry class. She wsant paying attention so she bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Watch where you're go-" Lance stooped and stared at her.

"I'm really like, sorry."

"Kitty, right?" He smiled. He bent down to help her pick up her books. He handed them to her. Their hands brushed and Kitty blushed. She fumbled with her books and hurried away.

"Cute." Lance mumbled. He watched her go but thought about something. He ran after her. He caught up in a few moments. "Hey. You interested in going to a party?"

"Me?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Lance smiled.

Kitty giggled. "Sure."

"I'll pick you up at seven." Lance said and winked. Kitty nodded and smiled. She ran towards the lab to tell her friends.

Lance was bringing her to Gina's party. He knew Gina wanted to get together with him, but he didn't really like her. On the other hand, Kitty was cute and didn't really ogle at him all the time. He knew she had a crush on him, thanks to a little bird at the Science lab. _She's not that bad_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Marcus was angry. He was bruised all over. Bella was shocked when he came stumbling home. She helped him wash his cuts. He groaned. Remy was going to pay.

"Hello? Raphael? I believe you owe me a favor…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remy once again, skipped his Spanish class. This time, he had a reason. He was still in the nurse's office, even though he didn't feel that much pain. Hey, why not use the opportunity?

John snuck in and bribed the nurse. The nurse was a big fan of Mars Bars so John got a whole bag for her. She went out to enjoy her munchies. They were currently playing blackjack.

"So, how was it?"

"Pain." Remy said. He stared at John like he was dumb. "How do y' t'ink it feels to be punched?"

"Naw, not that. I meant whne you kissed the shelia." John grinned.

"Heaven, mon ami."

John laughed. "Really?"

"Oui."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella rang the doorbell.

"Oh hello, Bella." Henri answered the door.

"Is Remy there?"

"No."

"Do y' know where he is?"

Henri shook his head.

Bella sighed and got in her car and drove away.

Remy _was _home. He didn't want to see Bella. He knew she would come so he told Henri to help him. His phone rang.

"Hello? Remy? Is that y'?"

"Bella…"

"Remy, where are y'?"

"Bella, leave Remy alone."

"Y' punched Marcus!" She said.

"Well, he was going to hit Rogue." Remy explained.

"Remy, listen, don't be stupid. Rogue is a nobody, forget about her. I will forgive y', babe. Just…"

"Bella, it's over." Remy ended the conversation. He turned off his cell phone and closed his eyes. He was getting a headache. He got up from his bed when someone opened the door. He smirked when he saw Rogue.

"Hello, swamp rat."

"Chere. What brings y' here?"

"Thought yah might be lonely." She said as she snaked her arms around his neck. Remy nodded.

"Remy is very lonely, chere."

Rogue smiled. "Ah know. That's why ah'm here." Remy leaned in for a kiss.

He put his arms around her waist. They traveled up and down her back. He reached for the end of her shirt and was tugging at it. Rogue pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, a bit nervous. He could sense it. He smiled and stopped. He sat down on his bed and patted the empty space next to it. Rogue sat down.

"Not until y' are ready, chere."

Rogue smiled and gave him a peck. "How are yah feeling?"

"Much better, chere."

"Ah saw Marcus again." Rogue said.

"Are y' ok? Are y' hurt?"

"Ah'm fahne. Ah just saw him with some other guys."

Remy sighed in relief. "Dat's ok." Rogue looked at him intently.

"Are yah worried, swampy?"

Remy stared at her. "Oui."

"Ah can handle mahself, yah know."

Remy shook his head. "Non, chere. Not with Marcus."

"Ah guess." Rogue said. Remy pulled her close and hugged her.

"We can go ride that bike now." Remy said Rogue looked up at him and smiled.

"Great. Let's go." She slid out of his arms and went out of his room. Remy followed her out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ok, this chapter is officially finished. Although I feel there's not much in it. A bit boring, eh? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading and if you don't, just go read my other stories, that should satisfy you. Well, maybe only. XD

Please REVIEW!


	6. Just a mistake

I am very sorry to those who were waiting for this chapter. My phone line was cut… grr…

Anyhow, I am back to write. Hopefully there will be no more distractions until my exams start and finish. XD

I know in the beginning, I put Kurt with an accent, but I'm kind of lazy now… Hehe.

Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6- Just a mistake**

"Chere, hold on tight to Remy." Remy said as he started the bike. Rogue held on to his waist. She was excited for she has never been on a bike before. "Chere, y' ready?"

"Yeah."

Remy grinned and they were off. They sped down the road. Remy was laughing. He made a swerve and Rogue closed her eyes. But she loved every minute of it. She could feel the wind in her ears, howling. Remy slowed down.

"Chere, how do y' like it?"

"Love it!" She said. Remy nodded and smiled. Bella had been like this too, the first time she rode on the bike. Then, she started whining about how he should get a car. Eventually, she got her own car and never sat on the bike again. Until last week. She had been so eager to ride on it. Remy was reluctant, but what could he do? Bella was after all, his girlfriend. Not anymore, though.

"Yah know mah mom would probably kill meh if she found out?" Rogue asked. Remy felt a tinge of disappointment. "But she won't find out, will she?" A weight lifted from his chest.

"Oui." He answered. He stopped at her house.

"How did yah know where mah house is?"

"Remy knows."

Rogue got off and took off the helmet. Remy took off his and kissed her. Rogue pulled away when she saw her mother's car.

"Remy, mah mom is home. Ah…"

"Remy will see y' tomorrow?"

Rogue nodded and walked up the pavement. Remy fastened his helmet again and took off. Rogue went in to face her mother.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"Er… hey mom." Rogue said nervously, hoping that her mother didn't see Remy and the bike.

Raven glared at her.

"Ah got homework tah do. Bye." Rogue said quickly and ran upstairs. But her mother was right behind her.

"Who was the guy on the bike?"

Oops.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurt was getting ready to go to the party at Gina's house. He heard his mother yelling at Rogue again. He stuck his head out to hear what it was about this time.

"You are not to go near that bike or that boy again!"

"Mom! That's totally unfair! It's mah business, ok? Not yahrs!"

Raven fumed. "Anna! Don't you ever use that tone with me again!"

Rogue sighed.

"Who is that boy anyway? What's his name?"

Rogue kept quiet.

"Rogue, tell me now."

"Remy LeBeau." She mumbled. Kurt's eyes widened. Remy LeBeau? Way to go, sister!

"Kurt, come here." Raven saw Kurt. He walked out.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm going to a party?"

Raven sighed. "Tell me, who is this Remy LeBeau?"

Rogue stared at Kurt. He looked at his mom. "Remy? Oh. He… er… He helps Rogue with her Algebra. You know her Algebra is terrible."

Rogue heaved a sigh of relief and nodded at Kurt. Raven looked unconvinced but accepted Kurt's explanation. "Fine, you can continue your lessons with the boy. But no bike."

"Yes mom." Rogue said. Raven walked into her room and Rogue sighed again. "Thanks."

"No problem, sis." Kurt said and walked downstairs. Rogue went in her room and sat on her bed. Good thing she didn't see them kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Wanda and Pietro were watching TV.

"You not going to Gina's party?" Wanda asked. She was invited to Gina's party too. She was always invited to parties because A, she was rich, B, she was Pietro's sister and C, she was dating John. But she never bothered to go.

"No." Wanda looked at her brother. _This is a first._

"Why? I thought you liked going to parties."

"Got a date." Wanda raised her eyebrows.

"Did you dump Crystal?"

"Yes."

"When?" Wanda asked.

"At the nurse's office right after she was punched. Now leave me alone."

"No. Tell me, who's the girl?"

"None of your business. Shut up. Watch." Pietro turned back to the screen. Wanda did the same but threw her brother glances every once in a while.

"Come on, tell me." Wanda finally said.

"No!"

"Fine." Wanda huffed and crossed her arms. _Fine, don't tell me, I'll find out by myself._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Like, what should I wear?"

"Keep still, Kit, you're gonna smear your make up." Jubs said.

"I can't help it." Said the over excited girl.

Danielle rolled her eyes and tried to braid Kitty's hair. Kitty was left with nothing to do but talk.

"I, like can't believe Lance asked me to go to a party. I mean-"

"Kitty! Stop jumping up and down."

"Wait… you're going too, right?" Kitty asked Danielle. She shook her head.

"I don't really get invited to these kind of parties." She said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll hook you up with someone, then you like, can join us." Kitty said.

"Where did you get that awful idea in your head, Kitty? WE all know Danielle doesn't just hook up with anybody." Jubilee said.

"Exactly." Danielle agreed. She sat down next to Kitty after finishing her hair.

"We all know Danielle only likes Jamie." Jubilee finished her sentence. Danielle's eyes widened and she smacked Jubs in the head.

"I do not like Jamie!" Her face was on fire.

"Whatever." Kitty rolled her eyes and giggled. Jubs winked and laughed.

"There, you're done." Jubs said. She gave Kitty a last finishing touch. Kitty looked in the mirror.

"Wow! Like, thanks you girls!" Kitty giggled again. "Are you sure you not want to come, Danni?"

"Sure." Danielle said.

"Well, let's go, Danni. Lance will be here soon."

"Yeah. Good luck tonight."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella and Crystal were already at the party, helping Gina set up. Crystal's eyes were red because she was crying. Bella was trying to comfort her, but wasn't doing a good job because she was dumped herself.

"How could he? I mean, for a nobody! I don't really mind if he dumped me for someone like Gina or Lisa…but for her!"

"It's ok, Crystal…" Bella said.

"I mean, how could he? Remy too. He left you for that bitch!"

"Could you girls stop whining and help me set up?" Gina asked. She glared at them and they got up from the sofa to help Gina take the food out from the kitchen.

"But really, Gina. He left me for… I not even know who! Hope it's not that slut."

"You mean Lexa?"

"Whatever." Crystal said. She slammed the bowl of corn ships on the table and burst out crying. Bella rushed over to calm her down. "The slut… That whore… She… she… stole… my Pietro. She stole him…" She bawled.

"Don't cry…" Bella said while patting her shoulder.

"We will get them back, if that's the last thing we do!" Crystal banged the table. Belladonna nodded in agreement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Where are we going?" Lexa asked.

"You'll see." Pietro smiled and lead her to his car.

"You know you can just give me a clue."

"Shut up and get in the car." Lexa rolled her eyes and got in. "Good. Where's your father?"

"Out on a business trip. He always is."

"Like mine." Pietro said. He got in and started the car. "You hungry?"

"Famished." Pietro grinned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm going out." Kurt popped his head in his sister's room.

"Well, ah'm not yahr mother. Tell her."

"She's out." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I'll be back by one?"

"Ah don't care. Just make sure to leave yahr light and music on. So she won't know." Kurt nodded. Soon, she heard the voice of Jay-Z blaring. "Too loud!" She screamed. But no one answered. She opened the window. "Scratch mah car and yahr dead." She said as Kurt started her car. He saluted.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Amanda was waiting by her doorstep when Kurt pulled up. She smiled and got in.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ready?" Amanda nodded and Kurt drove to Gina's house.

When they arrived, the place was already full. They went in to see a smashed vase on the floor.

"Do they always behave like this?"

Amanda shook her head. "That's just Jamie." She pointed at the boy who was swinging on the curtains, yelling.

Kurt nodded and went to grab them some drinks. He saw Fred stuffing himself at the food table. He nodded at him and got some punches. Amanda was talking to Amara when he came back.

"Thanks." Amanda said. Kurt smiled. Amara excused herself and went to find Roberto.

"So, do you go to parties like this often?" Amanda asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. I was more of a couch potato."

"Now?"

"Not anymore." Kurt grinned. Amanda laughed and nudged him.

"See that?"

"What?"

"Outside?"

A few guys were pouring oil into the swimming pool. The oil floated to the top and stayed there.

"Oil doesn't sink." Kurt frowned.

"Yeah. It's a ritual. Watch."

Then Bobby threw a match into the swimming pool. The match touched the oil and was in flames. Everyone cheered.

"They do this every time?"

"At every party. If there's a pool, of course."

"Interesting." Kurt said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Lance arrived with Kitty, they saw the pool. Kitty's jaw dropped. Lance saw her expression and laughed.

"Come on. Let's go in." He took her by the hand and led her in.

He left Kitty with Amanda and went to find drinks. He saw Gina and avoided her.

"Hey, Lance." Gina wrapped herself around Lance. He tried to push her off.

"Er… Hey… Gina."

She ran her hand up and down his chest.

"You want to see my room?"

But before he could answer, he was dragged upstairs. Gina closed the door behind them.

"Gina…" He saw trying to tell her about Kitty but she stopped him.

"Shh…" Gina said and turned off the lights. They were surrounded in darkness. Lance didn't like the situation at all. He felt Gina's hands on him, tugging his shirt off. He tried to protest but felt Gina's lips on his. He responded, even though he knew it was wrong. Gina managed to tug his shirt off. She threw it onto the floor. Then he felt her fiddling with his belt.

"Gina… no…"

But she didn't listen. She threw that onto the floor too. She was reaching for his pants when he grabbed her hands.

"Gina. No." He said. But then Gina kissed him again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm gonna go look for Lance." Kitty said.

"Ok." Amanda said. She turned around to talk to Amara.

Kitty went outside but didn't see him. She looked in the kitchen and the living room. Then she went upstairs. She opened one of the doors. The room appeared to be the master bedroom. She closed it and opened another door. She saw a couple kissing. They pulled apart when the door opened. She girl looked very nervous. Kitty closed the door. She walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. She opened that.

She gasped. She saw Gina and Lance making out. Lance saw only wearing pants. Gina was tugging at her blouse but stopped when Kitty opened the door. Lance looked surprised.

"I gotta go." Kitty said softly and ran off.

"Kitty! Wait! No! Shit." Lance put on his shirt.

"Lance?" Gina said and caught his arm when he walked out.

"No. I'm sorry Gina. I can't…" He ran down the stairs. Gina frowned. Kitty? Just who is she?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kitty wiped away her tears as she ran down the steps and onto the road. Lance was right behind her.

"Kitty, wait!" She turned around. Lance was panting.

"What?"

"Kitty. I… I… I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't know what was happening in there… It got out of control."

"No. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I thought you liked me or something. But I was just somebody you took to something once. But why me?" Kitty asked, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not like that, Kitty. I do like you."

"Oh please. Me? You just wanted to hurt me, didn't you?"

"Never! When I bumped into you today, I thought you were cute. You were gorgeous. I wanted to know you."

Kitty stared at him. "Should I believe you?"

"Yes. I tried to stop Gina. I did. Then, I don't know what happened."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we're together or anything." Kitty said and turned around. But Lance pulled her back.

"Yes we are." Lance said and kissed her. Kitty's eyes widened. She pulled away.

"No we aren't. It was a mistake to say yes to you. I should have said no." She said and walked away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It is the end of the chapter. I actually had another ending in mind. A happy one. But then it was too plain and boring. But don't worry, it is a Lancitty story, so they will end up. But not just yet.

Please review and thanks to those who did. If you haven't, well please do. XD


	7. Goodnight

**I am back! **Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahem…

Ok, hope you like this chapter because I actually wrote this very early in the morning. Three in the morning. Just for **YOU**.

Thank you for the reviews, and keep them coming! XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 7- Goodnight**

"Thanks. You know what? I actually had a good time." Lexa smiled. Pietro smiled back.

"Well, of course you did." He answered. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I mean, with everything that's happening in school. The whole Crystal thing. And I did throw those books at you."

Pietro shook his head. "I was being a jerk."

"First time I heard you admit that." Lexa laughed. Pietro frowned. "Well, see you tomorrow." Lexa said, fiddling her keys.

Pietro's mouth opened to say something but it didn't.

"What?"

"Huh?" Pietro asked.

"Did you want to say something?"

"Uh… No. No. Goodnight." Pietro said quickly and walked down the doorstep.

"Oh, okay. Night. I guess." Lexa said and opened the door. She closed it behind her.

Pietro got in his car. He sat there in his seat, thinking. Then he banged his head on the steering wheel and got out. He pressed the doorbell. His hands were sweating hard. What happened too the cool, calm and collected playboy? It was a fumbling, sweating loser who rang the doorbell. Pietro clenched his fist. He took in a deep breath. The door opened.

"Hey." Lexa said. She had changed into her PJ's.

Pietro managed a smile. He walked up to her. Lexa titled her head to the side.

"What do you want?"

Pietro didn't speak but just leaned in to kiss her. Lexa's eyes widened when she felt his lips on hers. Pietro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He was enjoying the kiss. Well, they both were.

/Ahem/

Lexa pulled away. "Hey… dad."

Mr. Howlett glared. "Get in the house." Lexa gave Pietro a peck on his cheek before running in. Pietro gulped. Mr. Howlett was a gigantic muscled man. Wanda said Lexa's father was a rugby player back when he was younger.

"Mr…"

"Maximoff."

"Maximoff? You are Wanda's brother?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Did Wanda tell you I was a quarterback before?"

"Yes." Pietro nodded furiously.

"Did she tell you I also played baseball?"

"No."

"Well, right now in my room, there's a baseball bat which hits baseballs. Would you like me to introduce a new kind of ball to it?"

Pietro shook his head hard.

"No." He said.

"That's right. I heard about you, Maximoff. You're a player. A womanizer. Don't you come near my daughter again."

"But…"

"Shall I get the bat now?"

"No sir." Pietro said. "Goodnight." He got in his car and drove off. Mr. Howlett glared after the car before slamming the door close.

"LEXA!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Kitty!"

"Lance, would you like, leave me alone?" Kitty sniffed.

"No."

"Fine, I'll go." She got up from the bench and walked off again.

"Are you going to walk home?"

"Yes."

"Let me take you home."

"No. You go back. Gina is waiting for you."

"For the thousandth time, I do not like her. I like you!"

"Right." Kitty said. She stopped and turned around to face him. "Lance, why not go to the party alone? I mean you were going to hook up with her, right? Why did you have to bring me?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Which part? The part about me or Gina?"

"Gina! Of course! Kitty, I asked you to go to the party with me because I like you and want to get to know you."

"Whatever." Kitty said. A car passed them.

"Kitty…" Lance put his hand on her shoulder. "Kitty, I really like you."

"Fuck you." She said and shrugged him off. Lance was crestfallen. The car that passed them reversed back towards them. The window was pulled down.

"Kitty?" Kitty looked into the car and saw Rogue in a green convertible.

"Rogue." She said.

"What's wrong? Is he bothering yah?" Rogue saw Kitty's watery red eyes. She frowned at Lance who frowned right back.

"Leave us alone, ok?" Lance said, annoyed.

"No, Rogue. Don't go." Kitty said and walked towards the car. She got in. "Take em home, Rogue."

"Kitty!" Lance gasped. "Kitty, you've got to let me explain!"

"You did explain, Lance. I just don't believe you."

Rogue looked confused. "Kitty…"

"Rogue, let's go." Rogue nodded and drove down the road. Lance chased after the car.

"KITTY! I don't like her!" He shouted. Rogue looked at Kitty who forced a smile. Kitty looked up at the rear view mirror to see Lance catching up.

"Rogue, could you speed up?"

"Ok, but yah have tah tell meh everything." Kitty nodded. Lance was still running, bt the car sped up and he was out of breath. He stopped and stood there, panting.

"Goodnight, Kitty." Lance said.

"He took me to the party but then I saw him making out with Gina."

"Asshole." Said Rogue. She shook her head.

Kitty smiled. "But thanks. For just now."

Rogue patted her hand. "Just don't tell anyone ah talked tah yah."

"But…" Danni protested. Rogue glared.

"Look. It'll turn into a horrible mess. Believe meh, ah know. Goths only stick to themselves so…"

"But you're like, dating Remy LeBeau."

"How did yah know?"

"Jubilee said she saw you."

Rogue sighed. "Fahne. Talk. Just don't expect meh tah kick Lance's ass when ah see him."

"You would do that?"

"Ah will." Rogue said. Danni nodded in agreement.

"Rogue, don't." Kitty said sadly.

"Kitty, listen to Rogue. Lance doesn't deserve you. He should just…"

"No. No. Thanks for everything Rogue. But no."

"Alright ah won't."

"Thank. You're a great friend." Kitty said and hugged Rogue. Rogue was took bu surprise. However, she smiled.

"Anytime, Kitty." She patted her back. "Ah gotta go."

"Goodnight, Rogue."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Had fun?"

"Yeah. It was great." Kurt answered.

"Good. We'll go to another party some time?"

"Sure."

Amanda twiddled with the phone cord. She was smiling happily. She had some fun tonight.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Well, Ray said you don't have practice tomorrow, so I was thinking we could go out."

"Where?"

"There's the mall…"

"Oh… I see." Kurt chuckled. "You want me to go shopping with you."

Amanda laughed. "Precisely."

"Alright. We'll go."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Chere?"

"Remy? It's twelve, what do yah want?"

"Cherie, Remy just wanted t' talk t' y'." Remy said sadly. Rogue sighed.

"Fahne." She sat up on her bed.

"Chere…"

"What?"

"…Nothing…"

"Yah called meh tah say that?" Rogue asked.

"Non. Did y'r mere see us?"

"Ah don't know Remy. Kurt was there so he helped. He told mom that yah were tutoring meh in Algebra."

"Smart."

"But no bike." Rogue said sadly.

"Really? Dat's too bad chere. Remy was going t' let chere ride it."

"By mahself?"

"By y'rself."

"Oh mah gawd! Ah gotta get on it!"

"Chere… y'r mere…"

"She won't find out."

"Mais chere, if yah get hurt, she'll kill y'."

"Yah too."

"Oui, mais dat's not de point, chere."

"Yah just said yahr gonna let meh ride it!"

"Remy was joking, chere. It's too dangerous to let y' ride it."

Rogue sighed. "Fahne. But ah will ride it one day."

"One day, chere." Remy laughed.

"What are yah doing up so late anyway?"

"Remy couldn't sleep. Remy's pere is having a fit. Mon frère Henri crashed his car."

"Ah see."

"Chere…"

"What?"

"Remy doesn't like de Spanish class."

Rogue laughed. "Ah know yah won't."

"Chere…"

"Come on… Ah want tah hear yah speak Spanish too."

"Chere, it's awful. De teacher. She's awful. She made Remy stand! Who does dat anymore!"

"Remy, just stay for a few more weeks. Ah really want tah hear yah speak Spanish."

"What's wrong wit French?"

"Nothing. But a change would be nice."

Remy sighed. "Ok, chere. Remy'll try."

"Good. Ok, ah'm really tired. Goodnight, Remy."

"Bonne nuit."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yay, all done. Next chapter Jonda. I realized I haven't been mentioning them much.

**Review please** and thanks if you did!


	8. Going to the prom

I see I haven't been mentioning Bobby and Tabby much, so here's some spice for you in this chapter. XD

I know when you said you wanted Tabby/Bobby, you wanted something good, but I couldn't resist. They will get together during the prom so no worries. Like Lancitty. But Lancitty will get together a little bit later.

And Rogue goes to the prom too! Mwahahahahahaha! Some Jonda for Jonda fans, though it's not really 'wow' or anything.

Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 8- Going to the prom**

"Hey, girlfriend." Bobby said and slung his arm over Tabby. Tabby rolled her eyes and pushed it off.

"For the hundredth time, Robert Drake, I am not your girlfriend!" She hissed. Bobby shrugged.

"Hey, you agreed to go to the dance."

"So? Just because I'm going to a lame prom where the dancing, food and people are bad doesn't make me your girlfriend."

Bobby stroked her cheek. "Of course it does baby."

"Damn…" Jamie whispered as he walked past. "I knew I should have made a move first…" He said as he eyes Tabby. Bobby snickered.

"You see, even if we aren't a couple, other people think so."

"That's because you told them!" Tabby glared at him.

"Ok, fine. So I told a few people."

"People with extra big mouths!" Tabby said and walked away. Bobby grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He leaned down and kissed her.

Tabby pulled away and slapped him. "Don't you ever do that again. Jerk." She said. Bobby stood there dumbfounded.

"Wait! Tabby! Wait!" Bobby said and chased after her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey! Have you heard? Bobby and Tabitha Smith broke up!"

Jamie walked past the group of gossiping girls and smirked. So Tabby was on the market again…

"Bobby, dude." He said and sat down beside the guy. "You broke up?"

"I wasn't with her man. We were just going to the prom together."

"I see. Hey, I heard Evan won't be able to perform during the prom."

"Yeah. His busy. Family stuff. Why?"

"Well, I can play drums. Maybe…"

"Really?"

"I could."

"Great. I'll tell Ray." Bobby said and nodded. Jamie got up and patted his shoulder.

"Now, I'm going to find a date for the prom."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The prom was two weeks away. Senior girls were already shopping for dresses. Bella and Crystal got theirs too, for they were determined to get their men back. Crystal bought a baby pink dress while Bella bought a cream coloured one.

"Hey, Pietro." Crystal said.

"What's up?" Pietro turned from his friends.

"Well, I was wondering whether you were going to the prom?"

"I'm not a senior am I?" Pietro said. He frowned. Was Crystal thinking of getting back?

"Well, they announced this morning there were a few extra tickets so we might be able to go."

"If he could go, I don't think he'll be bringing you, Crystal." Roberto said, smirking. "He's gonna bring his new girlfriend."

"Shut up, Roberto." Crystal glared. Roberto grinned. "Pie pie, maybe…"

"No Crystal, I'm not going."

"But…"

The bell rang. Pietro picked up his backpack. "I'm not going Crystal. Go get another date or something."

Crystal glared after him. She followed him to his class. Pietro noticed her. He stopped.

"What is it? Am I not pretty enough?"

"Looks don't matter Crystal."

"Then tell me? Why choose her over me? You know she punched me right?"

"I am aware of that." Pietro said coolly. "Now if you don't mind, I want to study." Pietro walked in the classroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Shelia!" Johan said. "You ready for the prom?"

"Who said I was going?"

"Shelia!" John exclaimed. "You're going with me!"

"John, I never said I was going to go."

"But…"

"What?"

"Shelia, it's my last year at Bayville High. Shelia, make it special for me." John pleaded.

"John, I am not going to the Senior Prom. You can go with Crystal if you want, I'm not stopping you."

"I got tickets, Wanda. And I'm only going with you, shelia." John said.

"John, you should have asked me first." Wanda snapped.

"Wow… Is it that time of the month?" Jamie asked. Wanda glared at him. Jamie scurried away.

"Ok…" John said sadly. He took out the tickets from his wallet. He gazed at them and then at Wanda.

"Well… I guess there is still time to buy a dress…" Wanda said after looking at John's sad face. John stared at her.

"Shelia, you serious?" He smiled and kissed Wanda who returned the kiss.

"Yeah. I couldn't bare to look at you all sad and stuff…"

"Aww, shelia..." John grinned.

"It looked pathetic." Wanda finished her sentence.

"..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bonjour, cherie." Remy said cheerfully. Rogue greeted him with a nod of the head. Remy frowned but leaned down to kiss her. Rogue didn't budge from her book. Remy sighed and sat down beside her.

"Did y' get into lots of trouble, chere?"

Rogue shook her head and looked up and him. "But she'll most probably kill yah if she sees yah again."

Remy paled. And he was about to ask her to the prom…

"What is it?" Rogue studied his face. Remy shook his head and laid his head on the table. Rogue eyes him weirdly. "Something is up. What is it?" Remy gazed into her emerald orbs and smiled. He lifted his head.

"Chere, would y' go to de prom wit Remy?"

"What prom?" Rogue asked. She didn't like the sound of it.

"De Senior Prom."

"Oh, yahr prom. No."

"No what?"

"No, ah'm not going, Remy."

"Mais, chere…"

"Don't make meh Remy. Ah'm not to give in so easily like Wanda did tah John. Ah won't go."

"Why ever not?" Remy sulked.

"Ah don't like people staring at meh, Cajun. It's not comfortable. Plus, there's nothing to do. The so called dancing is just moving around. The food sucks and the people are even worse."

"Oui, true, mais Remy will be dere. And Wanda. And Remy t'inks Lexa is going."

"Lexa?"

"Oui. Pietro wants t' ask her soon."

"Good luck with that girl." Rogue mumbled. "Stop bugging meh Remy, let meh read mah book in peace, will yah?"

"Ok, chere." Remy said. He stayed still for a minute. Then he began to play with her hair again.

Rogue turned to him and sighed. "The answer now and forever is 'no'."

Remy pouted. Just then, Bella walked past. "Hey Remy baby." She said and winked. Remy raised his eyebrows and looked at Rogue, but she didn't look up from her book. Remy choose to ignore Bella. But Bella didn't. She walked over to the couple.

"Remy, who are you going to the prom with?"

"Er…"

"You don't have a date?" Bella asked. "Well, you can go with me, Rem." Bella smiled sweetly. Rogue already felt like puking. She stared straight into Bella's eyes. Bella gulped.

"Remy is going wit…"

"Who?" Bella pushed on. Rogue increased the intensity of the stare. Bella tried to ignore it but still shifted uncomfortably. "Remy, you can go with me. I already bought my dress." Bella said and flicked her hair. Rogue felt like ripping them locks of her.

"Mais…"

"I mean, you don't have a date, do you? And it's your Senior Prom. You should go."

"Bella…" Remy tried to speak but was cut off by the girl.

"You can go with me, like I said before. I got my dress. It's really pretty and stuff."

Rogue took a deep breath. _Don't kill her, Rogue. Brace yourself. Steady girl, steady._

"Remy doesn't t'ink it's a good idea."

"Well, why not?" Bella frowned.

"Because he's going with meh. That's why." Rogue said and stood up. _What the fuck am ah saying!_ Bella glared at her. She walked away, leaving a staggered Remy with the Goth.

"Chere, y'r going t' go wit Remy?"

"Well, ah wasn't planning on going to the prom, ok?"

"Oui, Remy knows. Chere… y' jealous?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah'm not." _Yeah_ r_ight, chere_. "But ah would rather die then let yah go with her."

Remy slung his arm over her shoulders. "Dere, dere, chere, it will be fun. Trust Remy." And he kissed her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Haha, Rogue is jealous. Well, kind of. XD

OK, just a few more chapters left and the story will end. /sob/ I am so sad… I really love this story. /sigh/ Next chapter, Pietro asks Lexa to the prom. And Lancitty. Plus, Jamie asks someone to the prom and someone gets really sad about it. (He can go because he's in the band and he has to perform at the prom.

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
